Sounds Like a Plan
by liddybouvier
Summary: "Isso que eu sinto por ela vai passar, e então quem sabe aí você não me mostra em quais jeitos você seria melhor que ela pra mim?"


**Sounds Like a Plan.**

"Hey Teddy, quer um pedaço de bolo?"

"Não."

"Hey Teddy, quer café?"

"Não."

"Hey Teddy, quer parar de ser um pé no saco?"

Teddy não respondeu dessa vez, puxando o grosso exemplar de Quadribol Através dos Séculos, emprestado de seu padrinho, para mais perto do rosto, a fim de ignorar solenemente James. Não que Teddy usualmente ignorasse James – era o oposto disso, na verdade.

"Então você vai ficar me ignorando a noite toda? É Natal, sabe, e eu preferi passar _com você_ que-"

"James, eu não pedi pra você ficar. Na verdade eu fui contra essa ideia desde o momento que você propôs não ir para a casa dos seus avôs pra ficar aqui comigo." Teddy cortou o mais novo, sua voz soando mais seca do que ele tinha planejado. James não demonstrou nenhum sinal de abatimento imediato pela falta de educação do outro.

"E te deixar sozinho na noite de Natal é um ótimo jeito de te ajudar a superar a-"

"Eu não preciso superar nada, e muito menos preciso da sua ajuda para isso."

James se calou e se jogou na outra cama do quarto, cruzando os braços e olhando para o teto, enquanto Teddy voltava a sua leitura, incomodado e ligeiramente arrependido. James estava com uma expressão irritada e levemente pensativa, e do nada ele se sentou na cama, olhando para Teddy com os olhos azuis faiscando.

"Aposto que se fosse Victoire você aceitaria a ajuda dela com um sorriso no rosto." O moreno não deu tempo para que Teddy respondesse, saindo do quarto com passos rápidos e com um olhar magoado.

Teddy bufou, fechando o livro com um baque e o jogando ao seu lado na cama. Sabia que estava sendo extremamente grosso com James, que de nada tinha culpa, mas não sabia lidar com toda aquela hospitalidade e carinho do moreno, não naquele momento.

Ele queria ir atrás de James e pedir desculpas, mas o orgulho (que ele suspeitava ser originado do seu sangue Black) o fez continuar deitado na cama, olhando para o teto por vários e longos minutos.

James não voltou pro quarto pela próxima meia hora, quando Teddy desistiu de esperar e se levantou, rapidamente caminhando para fora do cômodo. O moreno não estava em lugar nenhum do segundo andar, e Teddy só o achou na cozinha, comendo um pedaço de bolo e olhando a neve pela janela.

"Eu acho que eu aceito aquele pedaço de bolo." Teddy tentou, abrindo aquele sorriso de canto tão característico, que sempre vencia qualquer eventual mau humor de James.

Não funcionou dessa vez.

"Está em cima da mesa."

Teddy suspirou, partindo um pedaço de bolo de chocolate pra si mesmo e apoiando o corpo no balcão perto de James, que visivelmente evitava olhar para o mais velho.

"Olha, James, me desculpa." Teddy disse por fim, os olhos pregados no moreno. "Eu não devia ter sido tão grosso com você mais cedo, foi realmente muito legal da sua parte decidir passar o Natal aqui comigo e-"

"Pode parar, Teddy." James disse por fim, finalmente olhando para o outro. "Eu não estou com raiva de você." Disse simplesmente, forçando um sorriso que definitivamente não enganou o amigo.

Teddy se perguntava porque James tinha que ser tão... extremista. Ele era naturalmente tão alegre e divertido, mas bastava uma palavra mal colocada para deixá-lo emburrado. Uma frase mal dita era o necessário para que ele fizesse um drama, e mesmo assim Teddy não aprendia.

"Então porque você está com esse bico do tamanho do mundo?" Brincou, apontando a boca de James, que sorriu de canto, antes de se lembrar que estava com raiva e fechar a cara de novo.

"Porque eu odeio esse... esse sentimento que você tem por Victoire." Ele falou, colocando o pedaço de bolo em cima do prato e sendo imitado por Teddy, que mantinha um olhar confuso no rosto. "Desde quando vocês começaram a namorar, eu sabia que ia dar merda, porque a Victoire é uma maldita garota mimada que nunca está satisfeita com nada, e não demoraria muito até ela enjoar de você. Eu sabia que ela não te daria o valor que você merece, porque você é um ótimo namorado e fazia tudo que ela queria. Daí eu também sabia que quando vocês terminassem, você ia acabar se afastando da minha família pra evitar encontrar com ela. E obviamente acabaria se afastando de mim também, por isso eu quis passar o Natal com você."

Teddy percebeu que a raiva que James estava sentindo era muito mais complexa do que ele tinha pensado a princípio. O mais velho se lembrava de quando tinha começado a namorar Victoire e James tinha se sentido deixado de lado – depois de várias discussões, o mais novo pareceu entender que Teddy tinha deveres como namorado, mas nunca o deixaria de lado, principalmente porque os dois moravam na mesma casa desde que a avó de Teddy tinha falecido.

"Não tem como eu me afastar de você, Jamie, nós vivemos na mesma casa."

"Eu passo o ano fora, e nos feriados quando eu venho pra casa, eu tenho que ir pra casa da vovó, e você não vai mais pra lá por causa da Vicky, logo-" Teddy interrompeu antes que James se empolgasse. Ele tinha esse probleminha de começar e não parar mais de falar.

"Eu entendi." Os dois se olharam por alguns momentos antes de Teddy puxar a mão de James e entrelaçar seus dedos. "Jamie, não se preocupe com isso. Eu consigo lidar com o que eu sinto pela Vicky, logo vai passar. Nós dois terminamos há menos de um mês, com o tempo as coisas melhoram."

James suspirou, mordiscando o lábio inferior antes de recomeçar a falar. "Odeio saber que você a ama, sabe, odeio. _Eu_ seria muito melhor pra você que ela, definitivamente." Ele não percebeu o que tinha falado até que Teddy o olhasse com as sobrancelhas levemente levantadas, com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

"Eu sei que você seria melhor pra mim, James." O mais velho disse, plantando um beijo na bochecha do outro, que corou um pouco. Os dois se olharam por um segundo antes de Teddy puxar James para um abraço.

E não havia coisa que James adorasse mais que o abraço de Teddy. Desde criança, ele sempre tinha achado os abraços de Teddy quentes e carinhosos, e costumava pensar que ele poderia ficar ali para sempre, que ali ele estava protegido de tudo.

"Eu não amo a Victoire, eu só gosto muito dela." Teddy sussurrou contra o cabelo de James. "Isso que eu sinto por ela vai passar, e então quem sabe aí você não me mostra em quais jeitos você seria melhor que ela pra mim?"

Ele estava brincando, mas havia um tom de seriedade que James reconheceu na voz do amigo.

"Soa como um plano pra mim."

Os dois sorriram, ficando ali por mais algum tempo.

* * *

><p>Primeira vez que eu ecsrevi algo dos dois que não fosse fluffy. Não foi como eu gostaria, minha escrita ficou travada demais, mas taí. Fanfic escrita para o projeto coisa linda do seisvê, o The Slash Wolrd.<p> 


End file.
